A conventional grafted seedling producing apparatus described in Japanese Patent No. 3010775A is constituted with a rootstock transport mechanism and a scion transport mechanism arranged approximately in a symmetrical manner, an attachment mechanism arranged at a grafting position in the center of the equipment and a seedling delivery mechanism provided therebelow, that is a grafting robot for grafting a scion on a rootstock to produce a grafted seedling.